


A fact I'll bet you never knew

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森和芭芭拉的故事，亲情向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fact I'll bet you never knew

**Author's Note:**

> 曾读过汤上的一篇文，描述了漫画中不曾提及的杰森和芭芭拉的关系。他们亦师亦友的合作来自Gotham Knights 43。而连载中期剧情急转直下，芭芭拉被小丑打残了，她不和任何人见面，也许只有杰森在医院楼下偷偷的看着她房间她才没有赶人。后来杰森也死了，他的葬礼是芭芭拉瘫痪以后第一次出门。  
> 当然这些仅仅是幻想……我很高兴地看到在New52的Batman Eternal里对他们的关系有了进一步的补充。可是结局又让杰森神经兮兮了一把，算了，我想这也是他性格的一部分吧～  
> 本文内容来自立鹤的图http://nearclient.tumblr.com/post/37536080811/au-jason-red-hair-ver-and-babs-you-used-to：  
> 重启前，红发版杰森。因为各种事故和原因到了红头罩那里工作的先知。杰森住工厂，芭芭拉要工作时就直接抱上夹层去。  
> 设定在布鲁斯回归的时候，芭芭拉还坐着轮椅，杰森还是那个200斤坐死马的汉子。  
> 个人趣味的杰森芭芭拉的故事，非CP。

　　“你怎么找到这么个宽敞清静，设备齐全的工作室的？”空荡荡的厂房似乎是要响应这个说辞，立刻传来一片回声。芭芭拉往耳朵后面捋了一下头发，看着脚底下镂空的铁制楼梯。它们通向楼顶上一间不大的电脑室，那是轮椅爬不上的地方。  
　　“我说你能不要这么挤兑人吗？我可是在帮你的忙！”同样红色头发的男人一手托着她的背，另一只手小心地托着膝盖。100来斤的芭芭拉对于身高马大的杰森来说，只有他一半的分量，他完全可以像提个小鸟一样带红发姑娘上楼。但是最终，他还是选择了稳妥一点的抱法。  
　　“想当年可爱的小知更如今成了糙汉子。”芭芭拉突然伸手拿下了杰森嘴里的烟头，“不要在我面前抽烟！”  
　　“长腿美女你现在感受到我的男人味了。”一个轻佻的笑容浮现在男人的脸上，他挑了下左边的眉毛，示意她把烟还回来。  
　　红发姑娘一下子把烟头掐灭在男人裸露着的肩膀上，疼得杰森“哇——”地一下喊了出来，整个厂房里到处回荡着他凄厉的声音。芭芭拉感到背后一沉，有那么一瞬间她以为自己会被摔下去，但是没有，她还是靠在杰森的臂膀里。  
　　“你是第一个敢在我面前提‘长腿’这个词的人。”她的语气里有那么点愠怒。  
　　“哈，你知道我就是敢！”  
　　芭芭拉不说话了，她透过镜片朝这个大个子望去，这是他们在被伤痛和死亡分离后第一次正式的相遇。无数次，她在电脑屏幕的那头看着监视器里闪过的身影，那并不是她熟悉的小翅膀，而她也不再是当年那个坐在屋顶上的蝙蝠女孩。他们都变了，无可奈何的改变了自己的人生。  
　　“你看啥？”她发现杰森也在看着自己，于是急忙挪开了视线。  
　　“我恐怕要在这里耽搁几天，”芭芭拉突然想起她来这的目的，“那个记者，薇琪，她发现了我的工作室。她太有好奇心了，我得躲着她一阵子。她差不多有蝙蝠家所有人的关系图，我想她自己就能猜个大概。”  
　　“我打赌她肯定没有我的信息，”杰森又露出了那个招牌般的流氓笑脸，“我不在蝙蝠家的名单上。”  
　　这话他说着看起来可轻松。  
　　“对，这就是我找你帮忙的原因。”芭芭拉头也不抬的回了他一句。  
　　杰森愣了一下，皱着眉头看着怀里的红发姑娘：“嗨，我可不是这么理解的！”  
　　“那你是为什么接了我的通讯？”  
　　“当然是把你当作……”红发男人突然一个急刹车，咽下了没说出口的词，“……随便啦。”他悻悻地补了一句。  
　　芭芭拉叹了一口气：“我知道小丑给我们都带了很多不好的回忆，不过现在别提这事行吗？”  
　　“当然。”杰森快速的回答道，他看了芭芭拉一眼，突然又露出个恶作剧的笑脸，“不要羡慕我，我已经活过来了，而你还要我抱着走路。”  
　　“谁会羡慕一个疯子。”红发姑娘毫不迟疑的顶了回去。  
　　在杰森的记忆里，和芭芭拉吵嘴的时候似乎从来也没有赢过。

 

——————————————————  
　　在芭芭拉的记忆里，杰森也没几次完好无缺的出现她面前过。  
　　“你的头能不能不要动！”她拿了消毒棉花，使劲按在杰森的脑门的伤口上，却只换回来几声大叫。挪动轮椅不是件很方便的事情，她只能使劲揪着这个200斤的汉子让他不要躲的太远。  
　　“我说，整个蝙蝠家是不是就你没有好好学过怎么包扎！”他嘴上吼着，屁股还是没有挪开原地，“你的手法太粗糙了好么！”  
　　“我以为对你用不着那么轻手轻脚！难道你还是小翅膀吗！？”房间里充斥着两个人争吵的声音。  
　　“不要叫我小翅膀！”杰森的声音里明显有些不快。  
　　“那好，大翅膀！”她“啪”的一下把一块胶布拍在杰森的脑门上。并没有对准伤口，于是杰森只好骂骂咧咧地自己揭了下来重新贴上去。  
　　“今晚我见到布鲁斯了。”他把头扭向一旁，显出一副随口说说的架势，一边给另一只受伤的手缠上绷带。  
　　“料到了。”芭芭拉也自顾自收拾起了医药箱。  
　　“他想让我加入那啥蝙蝠侠英雄俱乐部，Wingman……简直是疯了！”  
　　“这听起来挺不错的不是吗？”  
　　杰森转过身来认真地看着芭芭拉：“我说你是不是早就知道了？”  
　　“这个嘛……你倒是想一个圣贤不知道的事情出来。”红发姑娘露出一个狡猾的微笑。  
　　“呸，难怪他会出现在我的路线上！”杰森给了芭芭拉一个白眼，“我留你在这儿可不是为了让你把我的行踪暴露给蝙蝠侠！”  
　　“是我建议他给你个机会。”芭芭拉看了看杰森，“只是一个建议，我没想到他会同意。”  
　　“不行，那太不自由了！”  
　　“你就为了这事和他打了起来？”  
　　杰森迟疑了一下。  
　　“不。”他揉了揉那头红毛，“我打的是格雷森。”  
　　“迪克？！”芭芭拉惊呼道。  
　　“你不要用这种口气好不好，我可是为你打的！”杰森也大呼小叫起来。  
　　“你能不能稍微正常点！”红发姑娘也吼了回去。  
　　“当然……不行！”他断然拒绝了，“我看到你脖子上还戴着那个戒指做的项链，所以我每次揍他的时候都连着你的份一起。”  
　　这话真是让芭芭拉哭笑不得，她仿佛在这个200斤汉子的身旁看到了当年那个做事莽莽撞撞，但又从来不缺正义感的男孩。  
　　“行了行了，”她把轮椅转了过去，拉着这个如同弟弟一般的青年，“很多事情都和以前不一样了，这并不意味着我和迪克就分开了，懂吗？我们只是换了一种相处方式。”  
　　“我当然懂。”他懊恼地回答说，“只有我们还活在过去。”  
　　“所以我们要向前看！”芭芭拉说道，“接受布鲁斯的邀请！还有，别再和迪克打架了！”  
　　“要是我还有机会回到韦恩庄园，我发誓，我再也不会说阿尔弗雷德婆婆妈妈了！你比他更婆妈！”  
　　“你去死吧！”芭芭拉抄起医药箱里的小药瓶就朝杰森扔了过去。

——————————————  
　　装满银色液体的小瓶子在空中划出一道弧线，落在了杰森的手里。  
　　“把这玩意拿回去！”芭芭拉吃力的转过轮椅冲着他吼道，“我不需要这个！”  
　　“你当然需要这个！！”红发的男人也生气了，“你知道我花了多大力气才搞到这一小瓶吗！？”  
　　“我不会用的！没有人会用这个！你知道这是禁忌！！”  
　　“这有什么关系！”他把瓶子按在芭芭拉面前的桌子上，“你知道这会起作用的！你只要拿它……”  
　　“……泡一泡我的腿。”芭芭拉抬头看着杰森，她从没见过那双蓝色的眼睛里流露出这么多的感情，“我知道你关心我，杰森……可这不是正确的方法。”  
　　“那你告诉我什么是正确的方法！”红发男人的指尖微微颤抖着。  
　　“没有什么正确的方法……”芭芭拉叹息道，她拽紧了胸口上的项链，“不要活在过去，杰森。”  
　　“可你知道这不是事实。你才是活在过去的人。”  
　　她目送着红发的男人离开房间，那个身影在楼下久久地停留着，就像当年在医院里那样，默默地关注着她的房间。芭芭拉打开窗子，看着他，她抓起桌上的瓶子，突然有种想要扔下去的冲动。  
　　瓶子最终还是没有扔下来。

 

——————————————  
　　“给我个不把你扔下去的理由。”芭芭拉站在蝙蝠灯旁，看着楼顶上的那个不速之客。　　  
　　“我说你能不要这么挤兑人吗？我可是在帮你的忙！”杰森一把把急冻人扔在在天台上，他的视线往下移了一点，然后吹了声口哨，“真是一双好腿。”  
　　“呸，当心我把你和急冻人一起关到精神病院！”  
　　“你知道我本来可以做的更糟。”红头罩底下传来熟悉的调侃，“比如再和迪克打一架……不过现在好像没这个必要了。”  
　　“你可以试试。”  
　　“只要你开口，随时都可以。”他笑了起来，指着她的腿，“不介意告诉我发生了什么事吗？”  
　　“有些事你永远不会知道。”她也笑了。  
　　“有些事你也永远不会知道。”他的表情掩盖在了红头罩底下。


End file.
